


We'll have fun

by CuteLoveLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: BabyGirl Harry, Blowjobs, Bully Louis, Cumming undone, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Nerd Harry, male sex, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLoveLarry/pseuds/CuteLoveLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis bullies Harry and Harry has to tutor him ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

One day Harry Styles woke up for school as he heard the alarm, he got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth and went out of the bathroom again drying himself and his hair 'its so long maybe it needs trimming' he thought while drying his hair then he took his glasses and cleaned them after finding the perfect cotton napkin for it."Harry Honey , get down here and have breakfast before school" Anne yelled.

  
"wait a second " he said with his deep british accent while bottoning his dress shirt and tucking it into his dress pants and suspenders. Harry had alot of jeans and shirts like all teens his age but he just prefers going school with a formal manner, every teacher loved him because of his A's and you can say he just made them feel like they did something and didn't waste their time. Harry got into his shoes and went downstairs.

"Hey Mum", he kissed her cheek, "Hey Gemma", he half hugged his sister, "Hey Hazza" the ladies both said in union. "Hazza really why do you wear this shit?" Gemma said while chewing her bagel. "No Swearing young lady" Anne warned. "Sorry" she said as Harry rolled his eyes, "For the millionth time i am just trying to be formal for school and that's it" he shrugged while drinking his orange juice but it stinged with the toothpaste.

Harry cursed in a low voice while Gemma giggled. "Going school, bye" he said as he took his backpack and went to his precious car, he treated it as his boyfriend. Yes, he is gay, back to the point, it was his darling, his black Range Rover. He went into the car, placed his Iphone and his keys and school bag on the passenger seat and began driving in silence , having fun while it lasted.He parked in a far place from school afraid that his precious car would be scarred or anything would harm it. He walked just a block or so till he heard wolf whistles, he turned its direction, it was Louis Tomlinson, the schools 'Mr. Popular' and Harry's bully.

"Hey Styles Nice pants, My grandpa wants them back!" Louis shouted while driving and then sped up and entered the school gates. Harry just shook his head and sighed, he knew that it's not the end of it yet. Harry was welcomed by Liam hugging him. "Hey man!". Harry was so proud of Liam as he's been through alot. His hair was quiffed while Harry's was jelled. Liam's eyes were so brown and cute, even his smile when his nose wrinkles, he was just like a little bunny or something. "What's up man" Harry asked, "Nothing much really just studying. You? ", "Same". Harry half smiled, he was cornered about Louis.

"Hey princess". Harry shuddered at the name. "Louis fuck off", Liam said pulling Louis off of Harry. "Liam, just stay away". Louis warned but Liam shook his head, "Niall. Zayn. Take him away". They nodded and took Liam away while he looked at Harry saying sorry, Harry nodded then looked at Louis' blue eyes, they were amazing. "Styles what do you think you are doing?" Louis said.

"I did nothing, you are the one that's cornering me. Louis i know i am hot but you can't have that booty" Harry sassed him, he knew that it would lead to more trouble but he was doomed anyways. Louis punched him till he bled and was groaning on the floor, then kicked his guts and went to his class, leaving Harry in heavy breathing and groans of pain. Harry tried to stand up but ended up falling again. Liam came running to him and held him by the arm and asked him if he wanted to go to the nurse but Harry refused, not the first time something like that happened. They headed to class

Harry limped to the lunch room, he was much better, his blood dried and leg just hurt a bit, couple of bruises here and there so no big deal. Harry was cornered by none other than the blue eyed jerk by his arms, inches between Harry and him, "Hey princess, miss me?" Louis said in Harry's ear. Harry shuddered "N-No I don't" Harry scolded,

"Jerk" he said to Louis' eyes. "Listen up Styles i'll ruin your life if you don't shut the fuck up". Louis pulled his hair, but Harry moaned a throaty moan. "Oh, looks like Styles likes his hair being pulled". Louis smirked and tugged on Harry's hair while Biting his lips trying not to moan, but then Louis went close to Harry's ear and bit his earlobe and Harry couldn't keep it in and moaned. "Oh we are going to have fun with this kink", Louis winked and went out of the lunch room. Harry had a tiny little crush on Louis, that's why he didn't do anything about what Louis did to him.

In science class Mrs. Marie asked Harry to tutor Louis because his grades were awful in science and he would be in the same class next year if he failed and Mrs. Marie didn't want to see him again next year, so Harry had to handle Louis. Harry was waiting for Louis to arrive at his home at 6:30. He was sleeping when he heard a knock, he had to get it because his mom went on a night shift and wouldn't be back till tomorrow night, and Gemma was sleeping over at her friend's place.

He opened the door to a wide eyed Louis, he was shocked that Harry wasn't in his dress clothes, he was in a black shirt, grey sweatpants and his hair wasn't jelled, it was in long curls and no glasses which let him see his emerald eyes. "Is it 6:30 already?" A Harry said with his very deep voice while rubbing his eyes. Louis saw a trail of ink on his arm, Harry was covered with them. "Louis would you like to enter or will you keep staring?" Harry smirked. Louis rolled his eyes and punched Harry in the stomach and entered the house while Harry groaned. "Upstairs on the right" Harry said, still clutching his stomach. Louis sat on the bed and Harry sat next to him.

"Nope, Me and you aren't going to be on the same bed" Louis said disapprovingly, "Louis, it's MY bed, so if you don't want to sit beside me go sit on the desk or on the floor or wherever you want" Harry pointed. Louis just sighed and opened his book, so did Harry.

After a lot of biology, "Harryyy, I'm bored" Louis dragged the Y and whined. "Okay, Okay. We can have a break. I'll get us a pizza or something" Harry said as he got up and dialed the pizza place. Louis stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"Louis can you get plates while I correct this question sheet you answered?". Louis nodded, got up and found his way to the kitchen. He found the plates but they were too high for him to reach. As he was trying to reach them he felt a shadow behind him, Harry's hot breath brushed his neck. "Lemme get that for you love" Harry said while getting the plates, Louis didn't know why he felt that weak and less...Sassy?

 

Louis turned around, still in front of Harry as their chests brushed and looked into each other's eyes. 

"Who did you call love?" Louis asked. Harry noticed, he really didn't mean it, "Sorry i didn't mean, it was something natural, Sorry Louis" Harry rambled. All Louis was thinking was how his name came out of Harry's lips with his deep voice, laced with his British accent. Louis and Harry walked to Harry's room and as soon as Harry entered he was cornered by Louis' tattooed arms.

"Well let's say i prefer.....um Daddy" Louis grabbed Harry's hair and whispered in his ear while Harry moaned shuddering then Louis connected their lips hard making out with Harry grinding on him then Louis kissed Harry one last time leaving Harry breathe while he kissed his jawline sucking on it leaving a hickey ,

Moved to the crook of his neck leaving another hickey , He began kissing his collar bone while grinding on him then came back to his lips , all Harry could do was moan and shudder and then Louis turned them around and pushed Harry on bed and crawled on him sitting on his stomach , Louis took Harry's shirt off revealing his tattoos and began working on his pants and throwing them in the air falling on the biology books

" I am not the one that is getting naked here daddy" Louis moaned at that then Harry turned them so that Louis was under him " Daddy , Let me treat you as my homework , i'll throw you on my desk and do you all night" Louis moaned at that and his hips thrusted in Harry's while he took Louis' clothes off revealling his tattoos and threw them beside him, Louis became the dominant again and took off Harry's Calvin's and said

" You are such a good princess for daddy so you are going to get a reward " and Harry shudders Louis sucked on Harry's left nipple and pinching the other, and going to the other one then trailed kisses then sucking on his hip bones leaving yet another hickey marking his territory and going to the other hip ,

he opened his legs and kissed his inner thigh earning a whimper and Louis avoided the only place that Harry wants to be touched , Harry's penis was throbbing and pre-cum was visible , and Louis still avoided it " Louis" Harry dragged the I

" I am not Louis here say the magic word and you'll have what you want " Louis looked at him sternly while Harry's breath was unstable " Daddyyyy" Harry whined at this point Louis moved and kissed the tip of his penis and Harry moaned and bucked his hips and Louis began licking all Harry's length and then he took his length in his mouth and Harry was clutching to the sheets of his bed and then went and kissed Harry one hungry kiss , then went to his ear

" let me tie to the bed and fuck you senseless baby girl" Harry moaned and said through his heavy breathe " Please daddy" then Louis got a shirt nearby and tied Harry to the bed , They both had big boners and left Harry and said sexily in his deep voice " you have to watch daddy pleasure himself but without cumming got it baby" Harry just moaned inhumanly and his hips thrusted upwards as Louis grabbed his penis and started teasing by touching himself and threw his head to the back and and moaned as Harry kept biting his lip and trying to untie the shirt to fuck himself as his boner grew hard

Louis grabbed his penis and started going up and down slowly teasing himself, moaning he went faster until he was so close to cumming because he felt that twist in his stomach then he kissed Harry on the lips deeply and his tongues discovered Harry's mouth then he took his Index and middle finger and gave them to Harry ,He got the hint and sucked on them and licked them in a very pornographic way

 

as Louis took his finger and opened Harry's legs and began stretching Harry's hole and took the lube and condom from his pocket and put them on his penis while stretching his baby's hole then said

" When it hurts tell me to stop" As he aligned his penis with Harry's whole and then entered his tip until he was fully in Harry and stopped for Harry to adjust as Harry nodded he took it as an okay , and began moving " Faster please" ,

" Faster what?" Louis kept thrusting slowly

  
" Faster daddy" with those words He moved faster hitting his prostate a lot till Harry's his chest kept going up and down saying " I-i-i am going to c-" Harry didn't complete his words until he came undone and to that view Louis did too with a moan then laid beside Harry both breathing heavily, " Louis, What did we do?" Harry said between breaths , He took a bug breath before answering " i did you" he said and Harry felt the smirk then he added

" i told you that we would have fun" he kissed Harry on his lip and untied the shirt from his hands and went up to grab a towel and ran a finger across Harry's chest tasting his cum looking Harry in the eye as he licked and bit his lips while Harry licking his lips 

" Told you we'd have fun"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a BJ

Harry has been happy all week not because anything other than this quick one night stand with Louis but it made him happy but really the bullying didn't stop at least in front of people but it was less but he just felt happy so he decided he could just let go of his nerdy clothes for a day and wear normal ones , He went to his closet and looked for something so he chose his black skinny jeans and his chelsea boots and his shirt and he buttoned it till his lower chest leaving half of his butterfly tattoo and the 2 birds showing and his contact lenses and he didn't even use jell for his hair, He probably did all that to get under Louis' skin so he went down without any word to his rang rover and drove to school while playing Bubblegum by Jason Derulo and it was buzzing out of his car , He felt all eyes on him when he hopped out of the car he took his schoolbag and phone and all his belongings as he heard " Is he new ?" And " i really want to have sex with him" and couple of girls giggling and he took of his glasses and his hair fell on his sides and he shook it and placed it in the back and held it with his glasses " hey can i help you?" A girl he knew named Taylor asked him then she was pushed by her bestfriend Kendall " No i saw him first!" And then they had a cat fight as Harry walked fast laughing and his dimples showed and he entered the building and was greeted by Liam " Oh i see that you finally broke the formal clothes rule" Liam smiles and his eyes shined while walking with Harry as he laughed " Yeah for one day, if i liked this feeling i'd do it more often" he said laughing as be went to his locker and grabbed his stuff and went to his English literature class and Liam went to his Geometry one and decided since they don't have any classes in common they'd meet in lunch after the boys said their goodbyes and went on there way Harry was surprised by Louis' lips as his back hit the wall then Louis looked at him in the eyes " Hey gorgeous " as he looked into Harry's eyes and kissed him again Harry this time kissing him back " Didn't know that fucking you would make you that sexy , should've done it a long time ago. Didn't know mu dick worked that much of a magic " Louis smirked looking Harry in the eye " Sorry Louis i always looked sexy" Harry said grabbing Louis by his neck grinding on him as Louis moaned " see?" It was Harry's time to smirk then Louis took him to the bathroom and locked the stall " Looking good for daddy eh? " Louis said lustfully " Always " Harry kissed Louis and a very deep and intense make out session was unleashed then Harry pushed Louis on the closed toilet seat and sat on him making out , They both fought for dominance and Louis won as he discovered Harry's mouth with his tongue then bit his lower lip Harry moaned while unbuttoning Louis' pants and took it off and the boxers till they went on his ankles started working in the boner that slapped Louis' stomach , and began rubbing it with his hands until his precum was visible and he took Louis in his mouth as Louis moaned grabbing Harry's hair to go deeper and a muffled groan came out of Harry's mouth as he went to the base and kept on sucking and licking the pre cum from the tip , he kept going up and down till Louis said " I-I am going to cum Harry" , " Cum for me Daddy come for your princess " with those words Louis came in Harry's mouth and Harry swallowed it and got up kissing Louis on the cheek letting him taste himself " You taste great" then he gave him a peck on the cheek after licking the cum on the corner of his lips and wiping it with his finger then sucking on it making Louis shudder as they both went out washed their hands and went both late for their English Literature class as the teacher took the attendance it was Harry's turn on the list " Looks like Mr.Styles is not here today" then Harry raised his hand saying " Mr.Grayson i am here" as his teachers jaw touched the ground and all the class said in unison " WHAT??" While some gasped , Harry looked at Louis and they both had this smug smirk on their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i know it's short and kinda rushed but here you go

**Author's Note:**

> So heyy guys it's my first ever Larry full sex one shot and you can send me any requests and i'll hope to fulfill them bye xx


End file.
